Jesse Reeves
Jessica Miriam Reeves is a Talamasca sleuth turned vampire in the film Queen of the Damned. She is the love interest of Lestat. Her Story Jesse was reading her books to catch up on supernatural activity when one of the vampire Lestat’s music videos suddenly airs on tv she had quickly interpret part of his lyrics that had led her to a vampire coven called the Admiral’s Arms in one of London’s old warehouses. Her leader David was aware of Jesse’s discovery of Lestat’s secret and talked to her more about vampires. He showed her paintings of an original vampire named Marius who has been his obsession of finding him. And he presented to her Lestat’s old journal in hopes that she would get her answers as to why the re-awakened Lestat is giving out vampire secrets. However reading the journal intensified her curiosity and she went to the Admiral’s Arms Once she got there she was spotted by three vampires who wanted to drink her blood. However Lestat was there to save her just in time as the three vampires ran away. Jesse knew Lestat’s secret and came to the conclusion that he was telling vampire secrets in order to live amongst the living, to no longer hide in the shadows. Lestat soon left as he closely watched Jesse leave in secret. Jesse would soon show up at Lestat’s house to meet him again and return his journal but she also wanted to know what being a vampire would be like. Lestat would take her to a few places where he would tell her the positives and negatives of being a vampire with the positives of having supernatural speed, being able to fly, and live immortal, with the negative of having to harm humans drinking their blood. While Lestat demonstrated on a woman, it horrified Jesse to the point where she was starting to have second thoughts. As Lestat asked her is this what she wanted, she didn’t give him an answer, he ended up leaving her alone again. Jesse would show up again at Lestat’s concert in Death Valley, California. She would see David who also saw her but was stopped for a bit by Marius. Jesse was making her way to the crowd to tell Lestat that the coven vampires were out to kill him. Midway through Lestat’s concert the vampires began to strike and Lestat and Marius fought off most of them with the rest burning to ashes. Suddenly out of nowhere from under the stage, another vampire appeared, it was Queen Akasha. She took Lestat somewhere remote and the concert ended. Somewhere within the desert in California still Jesse was back in her old house when she was six she was reunited with her Aunt Maharet and was able to meet Marius and the other vampires. Their plan was to kill Akasha before she would turn all of humanity into corpses due to the blood they would drink from them. Jesse worries for Lestat as she finds out that he’s under Akasha’s control due to the blood he drank from her. When Akasha learns of Maharet’s mutiny she appeared before them with Lestat to give out a simple ultimatum: to either join her or die. Akasha ordered for Lestat to kill Jesse, yet Jesse willingly accepts for Lestat to do it. Lestat drinks her blood and she lays motionless. By drinking Jesse’s blood, Lestat was free from the control Akasha had on him. She soon allowed him to drink more of her blood and he was able to give out a hint to the other vampires to strike by drinking much of her blood. After Maharet drank the last of Akasha’s blood, Akasha dies and Maharet was turned to stone, Marius stated that Maharet was not dead, but she was sleeping. Lestat quickly gives Jesse some of his blood and Jesse came back as she was now a vampire. Jesse and Lestat returned to Talamanda, to bring Lestat’s old journal back to David. When David asked her what it’s like to be a vampire, she asked jokingly if he wanted to be one, in which he replied no. Jesse said goodbye to him before she leaves out with Lestat as they held hands walking through the streets of London under the night sky, together. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Vampires Category:Adult Love Interest